Spacewarp
Spacewarp is a Decepticon voyager and an RP character used by the Gallibon the Destroyer. She can transform into a futuristic space shuttle. Personality Spacewarp is a proud, fearless and sometimes arrogant 'Con. She likes to cruise around the galaxies and considers herself to be something as a swashbuckling adventurer. Though nominally a Decepticon, she's pretty open to Autobots and finds herself to be many good deeds on her travels. Needless to say, there is no place in the universe she fears. History Debut and Arrival on Earth Spacewarp first appeared asleep in her vehicle mode and was chosen by Jim Sun Spider to be Hardshell, Overcast and Incinerator's escape ship when they broke out of the Destron prison ship. The three Decepticons (as well as LSDKama who hitchhiked inside) then accepted Jim Sun Spider's deal and went inside the spaceship and took off. They were on their way back to Earth, however, little did they know that the ship they were riding in was sentient. Sometime later, Hardshell, Overcast, Incinerator (along with HyperKeizer, LSDKama and MarchtoHell) approached much closer to arriving on Earth. However, it was then Spacewarp woke up. At first she demanded to know what was going on, but was told by Incinerator that they had just escaped from Destron prison and were on their way back to Earth, to which she understood. Spacewarp then addressed to them that she was actually female after Incinerator referred to her as "sir", a fact that had Overcast in surprise. Now wide awake, Spacewarp then flew faster towards Earth, however the Destron member Transquito then attacked her and the crew inside. Hardshell then flew out outside to deal with Transquito. Hardshell was then joined by Bonecrusher to take care of Transquito. As they then finally reached Earth, Spacewarp then kicked it into overdrive and flew in fast. Spacewarp then flew in at the same area Knock Out, Breakdown, DesKhaos and Scurrydown were fighting two Predacons. Spacewarp then landed down on the ground, and Overcast, Incinerator, HyperKeizer, LSDKama and MarchtoHell exited outside of her safely. Hardshell and Transquito then continued their fight on the ground; Hardshell regrouping with Breakdown, Knock Out, DesKhaos and Scurrydown and Transquito teaming up with Duskstar and Dawnsteel. As the fight then turned into an ensuing brawl, Spacewarp then transformed into her robot mode. She then walked towards the battlefield and menaced Transquito and the two dragon Predacons. Intimidated by her massive size, Transquito, Dawnsteel and Duskstar then flew off and retreated. Spacewarp was then thanked by the other Decepticons and was greeted by Janitornator, whom she knew. Spacewarp listened for Hardshell's speech some more and then later afterwards stood by, acting as a guard. Equipment & Abilities * Flight * Enhanced Strength * Missiles: In vehicle mode (and possibly robot mode as well) Spacewarp can shoot out a barrage of missiles directly at her target if they try to attack her while in flight. * Chest Maser Cannon: Spacewarp can fire out a maser beam from her chest. * Electronic Shuttle Blaster: Spacewarp's trademark weapon that can fire out s very powerful energy laser blast. Weaknesses * Is slow-moving in robot mode. Trivia * According to Janitornator, he and Spacewarp know each other and have met before. What is their history is unknown. * She currently has no theme. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Personality Category:Cybertronians Category:Genius Intelligence Category:True Neutral Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Decepticons